Magnus Tarkand
Magnus Tarkand was a Jinsai Grand Master and an adviser to the Lord Damodred during the reign of House Strykia. During the Antrixian/Jinsai purge, Magnus was part of the ADF forces that attempted to repulse the Imperial attack on Relka, but were defeated. Magnus survived, but like many other Antrixians, fled the Commonwealth and went into seclusion in the Outer Rim Territories. He would later be contacted by Marissa Damodred-Strykia who had just given birth to a daughter, Arina Pryia. Marissa asked Magnus to be Arina's guardian and master while she continued her self-imposed mission of tracking down Reaper. Magnus was a hard traditionalist, yet a noble and romantic warrior of enormous talent. He was regarded as the most loyal of friends to those he loved, and to those he hated there were few enemies more terrifying. Tarkand's fighting abilities were second to none, even compared to some of his contemporary Gai'din brothers and sisters. In a fight against Magnus with sword or knife, few opponents lasted more than a few moments. History Early Life Magnus was born and raised on Relka. He was the oldest of five siblings. While he was good at his schooling, he excelled at athletics and his Jinsai training. Magnus would spend a few years as a guard of the House Damodred, during which he would become good friends with Marissa Damodred. Magnus would go on to be a very important part of House Damodred. After achieving the rank of Kyudan, Magnus would apprentice many young Jinsai. Later Life Magnus served as an adviser to Lord Herod Damodred and a trusted ally of House Strykia and the High Seat. Magnus was given the honor of becoming a Rokudan meaning Grand Master just prior to the outbreak of the Clone Wars, during which he would fight valiantly and killed many enemies of the Commonwealth. Magnus also headed the defense of Relka during the start of teh Imperial invasion/occupation of the Commonweath. He quickly assessed that they were largely outnumbered and needed to evacuate to preserve their culture and people. Magnus helped Ocean, Wynd and a few others evade the Emperor's minions. Eventually, they settled on the remote world of Yasirah. But Magnus would not stay, he chose to travel the Outer Rim Territories knowing that others would have evacuated as well and might need help. Post Antrixian Purge The first Antrixian Magnus found in need of help actually found him - Marissa Strykia. The reason Marissa sought out Magnus was her new-born daughter, Arina. Marissa entrusted Magnus with the story of her visions and her mission to bring her son, Dontaine, to justice for murdering his father. She asked Magnus to be Arina's guardian and master while she continued her mission. Magnus took Arina and raised her in the way of the Jinsai. Marissa saw to it that the rescued family protocol droid, T-3R1, was placed with them, along with a former Hand Maiden from Naboo, Motee. They would never stay in one place for a long period of time. It was during this time that Magnus and company found refuge with a man named of Arthor Bishop. Magnus and Arthur spent many nights talking about the old ways and where the galaxy stood with the Empire in power now. Magnus was confident in Arina's training as a Jinsai warrior, but he was concerned that he didn't understand the ways of the Gai'din. Arina had an encrypted datacard with messages and training from her mother. But Magnus feared that Arina was progressing too quickly. At times, Magnus would find Arina crying and would hide it once she noticed him. Rebellion Era In the closing months of 1 BBY, Magnus and Arina heard the news of High Lord in Exile Draygan's death. They would also overhear a conversation about a newly appointed Antrixian Lord that was trying to gather refugees from the occupied Commonwealth in order to move against the Imperials. Arina was eager to help the Antrixian Lord, but Magnus feared it was a trap laid by the Imperials or Dontaine. Appearance and Personality Magnus Tarkand was an Antrixian male with distinguished features and silver-gray hair. He had brown eyes with a blue glow that showed with his emotions. Magnus was tall and well-toned for his age. Magnus had a calm demeanor with an almost regal quality. He was very honorable and holds the Jinsai Oaths with the utmost respect. Magnus was a ruthless and talented warrior. RPG D6 Stats Type: Jinsui Rokudan DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 6D, Dodge 8D, Melee Combat 8D, (S)Melee Combat: Shao'dengia 12D KNOWLEDGE 3D+2 Alien Species 4D+2, Bureaucracy 5D+2, Cultures 4D+2, Intimidation 6D, Languages 4D+2, Meditation 9D, Survival 6D, Tactics 5D, Willpower 7D, (S)Scholar: Shao'dengia 10D, (S)Tactics: Ground Assault 8D, (S)Tactics: Fleets 6D+2 MECHANICAL 2D Beast Riding 7D, Repulsorlift Operation 6D PERCEPTION 3D+2 Bargain 5D, Command 7D, Investigation 5D+2, Persuasion 6D, Search 7D, Sneak 8D+2 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 7D+2, (S)Brawling: Shao'dengia 12D TECHNICAL 3D Melee Weapon Repair 6D, (A)Melee Weapon Construction 4D, (A)Melee Weapon Construction: Bladesmith 5D Special Abilities: Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Manuevers: Backfist, backflip, back strike, blade kick, crescent attack, disarm, dislocate limb, flip, flying kick, foot sweep, high kick, iron fist, weapon block, weapon steal. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 28 Move: 10 Equipment: Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters